Fallen
by nukagirl
Summary: Why can't I do anything right? I always mess up, and fail and my brothers always end up hurt. Turtlecest


Fallen

**Fallen**

Mikey groaned as pain filled his side and back. He was regaining consciousness, but he refused to open his eyes because they were so heavy. He tried to remember what had happened.

Mikey and his brothers had been fighting Foot Ninjas on top of a rooftop. There were loads of them, and nearly all of them were attacking Leo for some reason. Raph, Mikey and Donnie were doing there best to protect their oldest brother, fighting ever ninja that tried to get past them.

But Ninjas were coming from everywhere, and Leo was weakening. Mikey could see that as Leo fall to his knees.

"Leo!!" Mikey yelled, kicking a foot in the stomach. Before Raph or Donnie could do anything, Mikey ran over to the weak Leo and hit the ninja, that was standing over him, in the neck, knocking him out. Mikey had his Turtle Titian rope with him and he threw it to the next roof, so it wrapped around a water tower that was positioned there. He then knocked some more Foots out, before picking up Leo, who was now barely conscious. Mikey grabbed hold of the rope and swung off the roof.

In the corner of his eye, Mikey saw a Foot throw one of his Katanas. It cut cleanly through the rope.

"Noo!" Mikey yelled, as he fall, with Leo in his arms.

Then darkness filled him.

"How is he?" Mikey heard his Master say.

"Ok, just a bit bruised and a few broken ribs" Donnie replied.

"Michelangelo has shown great bravery" Splinter told him.

"Do you know why all the ninja's were attacking Leo, Sensei?" Donnie asked. There was a short pause, before Splinter answered.

"The Shredder probably knows that Leonardo is the leader, so ordered his men to weaken him before finishing the rest of you off"

"But that didn't work, because we were all protecting each other" Donnie told him.

"Yes, Donatello, The Shredder doesn't realise that even if the leader of your team is down, you are still strong" Splinter replied. Mikey groaned again and opened his eyes.

He was met with the sight of Donnie and Splinter looking down at him.

"Where's Leo?" Mikey asked, straight away.

"He is in bed, my son" Splinter answered. Mikey tried sitting up, but pain overtook him. It felt like he had been stabbed in the chest several times. He hissed in pain, as he sunk back into his pillows.

"Is he ok?" Mikey asked, as Splinter put a firm, but gently paw on his shoulder.

"Yeh, just exhausted, I can't believe the amount of Foot attacking him, even with us fighting them off as well" Donnie told Mikey, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"But what about the fall?" Mikey asked, feeling guilty and ashamed, like it was all his fault.

"You took all of the impact" Donnie replied, "Leo landed on top of you, so he only got a few cuts and bruises"

"Geez, Mikey, give us a heart attack, why don't ya'" Raph said, coming into the room.

"What?" Mikey asked, frowning slightly. Raph sat next to Donnie, looking down at Mikey.

"We thought you were dead for sure, once we shook off the Foot" Raph explained, "It's a good thing you have a shell, otherwise you would have died"

"Oh!" Mikey mumbled, trying to take all this in. he was tired and sore, so his brain wasn't working that well. Splinter could see this and said,

"Come, Michelangelo needs his rest" so Donnie, Raph and Splinter left.

Mikey lay there, thinking everything through.

He could have killed Leo! Why was he always failing? Why couldn't he protect his brothers?

Mikey sighed as he heard his door opened. Leo walked in, looked really tired. There were plasters on several different places of his body and a bandage around his arm.

"Leo!" Mikey said, surprised. Leo smiled weakly and crawled into Mikey's bed.

"Are you ok?" Leo mumbled, looking at Mikey.

"Yeh, I think so" Mikey replied, wincing as Leo hugged him. Leo drew back.

"Sorry" he said. Mikey annoyed the rushing pain and craved himself into Leo's embrace.

"I'm sorry I fall, I feel so stupid" Mikey said, unexpected tears forming in his eyes.

"Mikey, it's ok" Leo said into his ear, "If it wasn't for you, I would be dead right now" Leo gently kissed Mikey's forehead. Mikey closed his eyes at the touch and buried himself deeper into Leo's hold.

"I love you, Leo" Mikey told him. He could feel Leo smiling against his skin.

"I love you too"

**I'm sorry, I just couldn't do a full on snog with these two! I just don't think its right some how. Mikey and Leo were just not meant to be. I did this one the best I could. Sorry again.**

**Please review, flames as always welcome. Thanks**

**Nuka**


End file.
